


VIOLET

by HoneyYa



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance, boyslove
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyYa/pseuds/HoneyYa
Summary: Dongju a une manière assez particulière de s’habiller. Il accorde les couleurs de sa tenue à son humeur.S’il s’habille en rose, c’est qu’il est heureux.Quand il se sent confiant, il porte du rouge.S’il se sent sent fatigué il optera simplement pour du noir.Le blanc est la couleur qu’il réserve aux grandes occasions.Mais ce jour-là, alors que rien ne semblait présager une mauvaise nouvelle, il porte une toute autre couleur.Du violet.Celle de la tristesse.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	VIOLET

"Tu es bientôt prêt ?"

La voix de Gunhak résonnait dans le petit appartement alors qu’il tentait, pour approximativement la dixième fois, de faire rentrer toutes ses affaires dans son sac. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il s’entêtait à prendre autant de choses pour un si court voyage, mais il fuyait l’ennui autant qu’il le pouvait. Et si l’optique d’un trajet en solitaire avec Dongju l’avait au départ enchanté, il était à présent pris d’un stress irrationnel.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant que lui et le plus jeune vivaient en collocation, au départ pour des raisons financières, puis par simple amitié. Il y avait eu entre eux ce que les gens appellent communément une alchimie. Ils s’étaient trouvé, en quelque sorte. Dongju s’était habitué au fait que son aîné soit plutôt du genre tactile, et lui en échange avait fini par comprendre les habitudes surprenantes de Dongju.

La plus étrange étant sa façon de s’habiller. Sa garde-robe était organisée par couleur et pouvait désorienter une personne habituée aux tons sobres. En effet, le plus petit avait pris l’habitude d’accorder la couleur de sa tenue à son humeur.

Le rose pour le bonheur.  
Le rouge pour la confiance.  
Le noir pour la fatigue.  
Le blanc pour les grandes occasions.

Et à vrai dire, Gunhak trouvait tout cela adorable. Le plus jeune n’avouait pas facilement ce qu’il pensait et comment il se sentait, alors cette manière de faire permettait toujours au plus vieux de savoir dans quel état d’esprit son ami se trouvait.

"Presque..."

Une voix lasse lui répondit de l’autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain. Elle interpella Gunhak. Ce n’était pas la petite voix douce et calme qu’il entendait en général. Non, elle semblait lointaine alors qu’à peine quelques mètres séparait les deux garçons. Le stress que ressentait Gunhak ne fit que s’accroître alors qu’il se demandait si tout allait bien. Il refit l’historique de ce qu’il s’était passé la veille, avant qu’ils aillent tous les deux se coucher, cherchant la moindre chose qui aurait pu froisser son cadet. Mais il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, il ne voyait rien.

Et, comme pour répondre à toutes ses interrogations, la porte s’ouvrit et le plus jeune sortit de la pièce. D’abord lentement puis, semblant se rappeler à qui il allait faire face, d’un coup sec, comme s’il cherchait à fuir. Les idées se bousculèrent dans la tête de Gunhak alors qu’il retint Dongju par le poignet.

"Tout va bien, demanda-t-il calmement"

C’est là qu’il la vit. La couleur que portait le plus petit. Du violet.

La couleur de la tristesse.

*

Dongju était assis sur le canapé, la tête baissée et semblant attendre les réprimandes de son aîné. Ce dernier se tenait debout devant lui, bras croisés sur la poitrine dans l’attente d’une explication du plus jeune. C’est finalement Dongju qui s’exprima en premier, préférant mettre fin à la tension qui s’installait paisiblement entre les deux amis.

"Ce n’est rien de sérieux, ne t’inquiète pas.  
\- Comment je suis censé te croire ?"

Le plus petit n’aimait pas ça. Ils n’avaient pas pour habitude de se disputer, et quand c’était le cas, il s’agissaient de chamailleries stupides oubliées en quelques minutes à peine. Hors ici, cela s’annonçait plus sérieux. Gunhak n’avait, en plusieurs mois de vie commune, jamais vu son cadet arborer cette couleur. Pas même la fois où, après avoir trébuché devant tout le monde à cause du trottoir rendu glissant par la pluie, Dongju était rentré en trombe, humilié et le visage ravagé de larmes. Gunhak l’avait rassuré en lui disant que ce n’était rien et que les gens ne l’avaient sûrement même pas remarqué et après quelques paroles réconfortantes, un sourire avait repris sa place habituelle sur le visage du plus jeune.

Alors pour que Dongju communique, consciemment ou non, à son aîné qu’il se sentait triste, c’est que ce n’était pas rien. Il le savait. Décidant que de le brusquer ne ferait qu’empirer les choses, il s’agenouilla et pris les mains de son ami dans les siennes. Le visage de ce dernier se releva, les yeux pétillants et la bouche à demi-ouverte, surpris par ce geste soudain.

"Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais."

Le silence reprit possession de la pièce pendant quelques instants, à peine assez pour laisser à Dongju le temps de décider s’il devait ou non avouer la raison de sa déprime à son ami. S’il se taisait, il craignait que cette dispute ne s’aggrave et entache leur si belle amitié. Et s’il parlait, il devrait révéler quelque chose qu’il n’était pas prêt à assumer complètement. Mais il aurait tout fait pour le plus vieux, il se refusait de le perdre pour une raison aussi stupide. Alors, comme par automatisme, les mots franchirent ses lèvres.

"Hier, quand j’étais en cours, une fille est venue me demander si tu étais encore célibataire."

Le cerveau de Gunhak mit plusieurs secondes à traiter l’information tant elle lui semblait absurde. Pourquoi cet événement aurait tant affecté son cadet.

Et soudain, il se rappela la conversation que les deux garçons avaient tenu la veille, couchés l’un à côté de l’autre, les mains du plus âgé occupés à jouer avec les cheveux de Dongju.

*

_”Hyung ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Quand tu auras une petite amie, on vivra toujours ensemble ?”_

_Le plus petit tentait de garder son sang-froid et de masquer son inquiétude, ce qui n’était pas facile vu la proximité que lui offrait le plus grand._

_“Pourquoi je devrais avoir une petite amie ? Je t’ai toi, non ?”_

*

Et la réalité le frappa en plein visage. Le plus jeune avait compris. Il avait découvert la vérité. Cette vérité que Gunhak cherchait à tout prix à fuir.

Il aimait Dongju. Il aimait ses sourires, ses petites habitudes, la manière qu’il avait de légèrement le frapper quand il était gêné. Il aimait quand ils s’endormaient l’un à côté de l’autre, les mains du plus vieux dans les cheveux de son ami. Il était la première chose qu’il voyait au réveil et la dernière qu’il voyait avant de tomber endormi. Il savait que tout ça n’était pas normal, qu’il n’était pas censé ressentir ça pour un ami. Alors, il avait décidé d’accepter ce fait. Il était indéniablement amoureux de son cadet.

“Est-ce que c’est pour ça que tu es triste ? Est-ce que...”

L’aîné semblait confus. Il cherchait ses mots, ceux qui pourraient correctement exprimer toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais il n’y avait pas d’autre façon de demander ce genre de chose, alors il se lança.

“Dongju, est-ce que tu m’aimes ?  
\- Oui.”

Il leva le visage pour faire totalement face à l’autre garçon qui semblait empreint d’une énorme inquiétude, comme si chaque mot qu’il prononçait pouvait compromettre tout ce qu’ils avaient construit ensemble. Ses yeux pétillaient, pleins de larmes, et semblant attendre quelconque réaction de Gunhak. Et celui-ci ne se fit par prier. Il se rapprocha du plus jeune, leurs nez se frôlant, alors qu’un sourire illumina son visage.

“Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux, là.”

Dongju sentit la respiration de ce qui avait un jour été un simple ami frapper son visage et il prit finalement conscience que tout ça était bien réel. La personne qu’il considérait, peut-être de façon exagérée, comme l’Amour de sa vie, venait de lui avouer la réciprocité de ses sentiments.

Et alors qu’il aurait pu répondre n’importe quoi, il se leva sous le regard interrogateur du plus vieux. Il s’approcha de la porte de sa chambre, prit la poignée dans sa main avant de se retourner vers Gunhak, les joues roses et le visage scintillant.

“Je vais me changer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Salut!
> 
> J’espère que ça vous aura plu~ C’est la première fanfic que je publie, alors n’hésitez pas à me faire vos retours ☺️


End file.
